The White Rabbit
by Hiei's Dragon Girl
Summary: It all started out a normal day for Toboe but after meeting the rabbit, everything changed...R


This is my first Wolf's Rain fic, I hope you like it, when was watching episode 2 and Toboe accidentally killed Leara's bird and was trying to explain to her why her bird was dead.  He tried to say he didn't mean it and that he was sorry, he didn't know that the bird was going to die.  I cried so much, I was literally sitting downstairs in the recliner crying my eyes out at like 10:45 at night.  I couldn't help it, he was just so innocent and confused.  Anyways, this fic is about another accidental kill committed by Toboe so it may seem a bit depressing at times. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I didn't mean for it to happen, really, I didn't.  I thought we were just playing, I didn't know my new friend would die…_

Toboe sat alone on the edge of the cliff.  The bright moon shone down and was reflected within the brown wolf's eyes.  

~*~Earlier that day~*~

The day was supposed to go perfect, he was woken up by the warm sun beating down on his fur and the birds were chirping.  That was a good sign, there weren't any nasty crows around yet, maybe the starving wolf could finally get some food.  Toboe wandered through the alleyways until he found a garbage can filled with half-eaten Italian food right behind one of the restaurants.  He scrounged through the spaghetti and meatballs, eating whatever he could find.  Suddenly he heard a noise, afraid it was the crows, he looked up.  

_That's strange, I didn't know they came to the city…_

Sitting, blocking the entrance to the alley was a white rabbit.  Toboe, curious, walked towards the rabbit.  Instead of running away, the rabbit slowly hopped forward.  It seemed as if it wanted Toboe to follow.  Finally the rabbit started to run and Toboe chased it.  After a while, the rabbit led him to a lush green meadow.  He was having so much fun, he had never had a rabbit for a friend before, the old woman who had looked after him so long ago, had owned a few rabbits, but whenever he got close enough to one of them, they would just hide inside their houses.  

_This is so much fun, this rabbit accepts me for who I am, it doesn't care that I'm a wolf… _

The two animals played a game similar to hide-and-seek, where they each took turns hiding and the finder had to use only his nose.  For the rabbit, Toboe was a bit difficult to find, but after a few turns, everything became easier.  But for Toboe, finding the  rabbit was simple, his nose was so strong, he found the rabbit every time.  

Then, out of nowhere, while Toboe was searching for the rabbit, from out of nowhere, a loud screech could be heard.  Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as a large eagle began to dive straight for the white rabbit.  Seeing this, Toboe ran over to protect his new friend.  He bared his teeth and snapped at the eagle.  But the eagle spread its wings to the max and screeched once more.  Frightened, Toboe yelped and backed off.  By now though, the white rabbit had run for cover and there was no reason for the eagle to stay so it flew off.  

_W-where's my friend?  He didn't get hurt did he?_

Toboe looked back and forth, the rabbit was nowhere to be found.  He closed his eyes and concentrated on his sense of smell.  Before long, the scent of the white rabbit met-up with his nose and he followed the smell to a section of the meadow with particularly long grass.  Wanting to surprise his little friend, Toboe's mind filled with excitement. 

_This is going to be so much fun!  I bet he'll be so excited when I surprise him!  Hehehe, maybe this will take his mind off of that mean old eagle…_

Toboe arched his back and got ready to pounce.  He let out a loud warning howl and then sprang forward.  Completely surprising the rabbit, it tried to run, but Toboe tried to pick it up, but bit in too hard.  As he held the rabbit in his mouth the taste of blood flooded his mouth.  Suddenly, filled with fear, he dropped the rabbit on the grass and looked at it.  Its once clean pure white fur was now drenched in sweat and blood.  Panicked, Toboe slowly backed away.  

_What, what did I do?  I only meant to surprise him, not, not kill him!_

Ashamed, Toboe began to slowly dig a hole.  As he dug, his heart was filled with sadness and on the inside he was crying.  

_Why does everything have to go wrong, why is it that whenever I try to have fun, other's get hurt?  I can't control myself, the same thing happened earlier when I tried to get Leara's bird…She was so nice to me, she gave me food, all I did was kill her bird.  Nobody likes me, and now I can see why.  I'm always so hyper and I try to think before I act, but sometimes the right answer just doesn't come right away.  _

He finished digging the hole and gently laid his dead friend in the hole and covered it up with the dirt.  He lay down and just cried for hours on end.  

The sun began to set and finally, Toboe forced himself to stand up.  He wandered to the edge of a cliff and sat down looking up at the moon.  After staring up at all of the stars, he realized there seemed to be one particularly bright star which seemed to call out to him.  In his mind, Toboe could hear a faint voice.  He heard, 

_Thank you for saving me from the eagle, you were the only friend I had and I just want to thank you for liking me for who I am…_

Toboe understood the voice and began to howl at the moon.  Life was so unfair but at least he had given the rabbit the memories of a friend.  

_Thank you little white rabbit…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what did you think?  It may not be the best but I would love it if you reviewed…


End file.
